Round 2
by LeahCK
Summary: After two weeks, Alex and Olivia are alone again in Alex's office.  Can maybe stand on its own but probably best to read it after Round 1.  A/O oneshot-ish.


ROUND 2

Alex was once again sitting at her desk going over briefs for the next day. Despite her best efforts to stay focused which were usually pretty effective, her mind had wandered back to her encounter with Olivia in her office two weeks ago. Well, actually one week and five days but she wasn't counting.

They had seen each other frequently since that day. Even times when it was just Alex and Olivia alone at the precinct or in Alex's office. Apparently both were exceptionally good at pretending nothing had happened. Which was fine by Alex... although she had to keep reminding herself of that. After all, she reasoned, it mitigated the possibility of having the uncomfortable "what does this mean?" talk which she typically loathed.

Of course, Alex would be lying if she said she wasn't more than mildly concerned about the way Olivia left that day but couldn't bring herself to analyze it. She imagined that the truth would hurt and she didn't care to be hurt. So, if it meant that she never got fucked by the detective again, well, she'd survive. And since it didn't seem to affect their working relationship, they'd be fine.

Lost in these thoughts, she'd nearly forgotten that Olivia would be at her office soon to go over her testimony for the next day's trial. Alex glanced at the time on her blackberry - 7:49pm. Olivia would be there in ten minutes.

She subconsciously reached down to smooth her dress against her thighs. Since she had no court appearances that day, Alex was wearing a simple black and white wrap-dress with plunging neckline.

As if on cue, there was a timid knock on her door.

"Come in" she responded, forcing herself not to look up too eagerly.

Olivia peered in and smiled softly. "Hey, I'm a little early."

"It's fine, I'm ready if you are." Alex kept her tone matter-of-fact which belied her immediate butterflies.

Olivia pushed the door open the rest of the way, closed it quietly behind her and walked over to sit in the chair in front of Alex's desk. She was in her street clothes which meant leather jacket, tight jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. When she took off her jacket and laid it on the chair next to her, Alex couldn't help notice how her top hugged her breasts. Focus, she reminded herself.

Olivia leaned back in the chair casually but avoided eye contact. It felt tense. Maybe things weren't as normal as Alex thought. She took a deep breath.

"You know the drill. We'll go over my questions and your responses and I'll stop you if we need to review something."

Olivia nodded. There was something brooding about her. Not unpleasant but not necessarily pleasant either. Whatever, Alex thought, we'll get through this quickly and then I can go home and relive our little fuck-fest myself. She knew she'd need release later as she felt a familiar pull between her legs in response to Olivia's presence.

Fifteen minutes later, they were nearly wrapped. Alex had been pacing around the office as she asked Olivia question after question. She liked to feel as much as possible that she was in court when she did trial prep. She ended perched on the right, front end of her desk, looking down through her notes to make sure she had covered it all.

"Ok, I think I have everything. Do you need anything else from me?" Alex asked distractedly as she reached to her right to gather up some loose files.

Olivia was silent. Alex looked forward and met Olivia's gaze.

"I need to know how wet you are right now" she said. Besides the sex dripping from her voice, Olivia's face revealed nothing.

Alex's breath caught and her heart began thudding in her chest. She felt her inner muscles clench. Fuck, she thought. She wasn't sure if she expected this or not but given her body's reaction, it was clear she wanted it despite her best efforts to tell herself otherwise. Still, Alex tried to remain in control and composed. She stared for another moment before she adjusted her glasses and responded.

"Anything else?" she asked evenly.

"Yes. I need to know how you'll taste when you come in my mouth."

Holy fuck, Alex thought.

Olivia slowly stood, never breaking eye contact. Her eyes had that hazy lusty look Alex recognized from the other day. She walked around to where Alex was perched and effortlessly pulled Alex's legs over the corner so she was sitting on the shorter edge of her rectangular desk. Her hand was on her knee and the simple touch was sending shivers down Alex's spine. Still, she didn't move.

Olivia slowly pushed up the hem of Alex's dress, hands sliding up her outer thighs until she reached Alex's panties. Alex lifted her hips slightly to facilitate but kept her eyes locked on Olivia who now easily slipped her thong down and tossed it aside.

"Spread your legs" Olivia said coolly. She had grabbed Alex's hips with her hands and stared down at her expectantly. Alex did as she was told. With the cool air upon her, she could feel that her wetness had spread to her thighs.

Olivia held her gaze a moment longer and then lowered herself to the apex of Alex's thighs. She dipped her tongue in her folds and slowly licked her. Olivia moaned into her center, seemingly liking what she found. Alex cried out and felt herself coat Olivia's tongue.

When she finished licking her length, she looked up at Alex who was struggling to keep her eyes focused on what was happening.

Alex whimpered, desperate for more. It was clear to her in that moment that Olivia had complete control and that very fact both unnerved and excited her to no end. Olivia ducked her head again and performed the same motion, this time more slowly. Alex wanted to watch the brunette lick her but her arms, which had been supporting her upright, were shaking and she fell back against the desk. Finally, Olivia's tongue glided across her throbbing clit eliciting another cry from Alex.

Without warning, Olivia climbed up on the desk, pushing Alex's body backwards. Her knees made contact with Alex's thighs, spreading her further. Alex lifted her legs to wrap around Olivia's waist.

Olivia brought her mouth down on Alex and immediately pushed her tongue inside. Olivia wanted her to taste herself. God, this is so hot, Alex thought briefly before moaning into the kiss, loving her taste mixed with Olivia. They explored each other's mouths frantically before Olivia broke the kiss for air. She looked down at Alex, power oozing from her.

"More" Alex begged, giving in. Olivia smiled cockily and reached down between Alex's legs with her right hand, supporting herself above Alex with her left. She ran two fingers through Alex's slit and brought her hand up to Alex's mouth. Alex grabbed her wrist and closed her mouth over her fingers sucking and licking them. Olivia moaned as she watched Alex, licking her lips. She pulled her fingers away and replaced them with her mouth, eagerly tasting her. As they kissed, Olivia repeated the motion between Alex's thighs. This time she sat up on her knees and brought her fingers to her own mouth and sucked them clean. It was Alex's turn to watch and moan.

Alex couldn't think clearly anymore. She felt hot all over her body and knew she was losing whatever small amount of control she still had. She frantically yanked upwards on the hem of Olivia's shirt. Olivia wasted no time pulling the shirt over her head revealing full, tan breasts in a dark blue satin bra. Alex immediately covered them with her hands, moaning at the feel. It was the first time she had really touched Olivia, she realized. Olivia gyrated her hips in response, pushing her center against Alex's.

Wanting to take advantage of Olivia's distraction and continue to disrobe her - partly as payback for last time but mostly because she was dying to see her body - Alex sat up and unlocked her legs from around Olivia's waist. She reached down to unbutton the top of Olivia's jeans and made quick work of the zipper.

Olivia straightened up and pressed her thighs together which allowed Alex to pull her jeans down over her hips revealing matching blue panties. Olivia pushed the top of Alex's chest down roughly until she was once again laying with her back on the desk. She leaned forward along with her and captured her lips in another searing kiss. Alex lost herself in Olivia's mouth, her tongue, her teeth, her taste. She felt Olivia wriggle the rest the way out of her jeans as they moaned more urgently into each other. Olivia lowered her now nearly naked body onto Alex's, pushing her center in between Alex's thighs.

Alex gasped at the feeling of Olivia against her and Olivia used the break in their kiss to lick down Alex's throat, stopping to explore her pulse point. Alex grasped at any part of Olivia's body she could reach. She realized she was being utterly clumsy but she didn't care, she wanted more.

Olivia stopped her thrusts and pulled away from her neck. Slowly, she sat up and climbed over Alex's thighs, positioning her center over Alex's stomach. Alex reached up and pulled her hips down.

She could feel the heat and wetness on her stomach as Olivia ground her hips down. Alex tightened her hold on her hips but Olivia quickly grabbed her right wrist and placed it between her legs. Alex didn't need more guidance than that and quickly moved aside Olivia's panties and dipped her fingers inside Olivia's folds. She was shocked at how wet Olivia was. Unable to hold back, she thrust two fingers inside her.

"Alex, fuck, yes" Olivia breathed out. Her hair covered her face and her mouth was slightly parted. She licked her lips and ran her fingers through her hair pushing it out of her eyes.

God, she's sexy as fuck, Alex thought.

After a few more thrusts inside Olivia, Alex began to feel trapped below her. She didn't have the leverage to fuck Olivia properly. When she tried to sit up, she only managed a 45 degree angle supporting herself with an elbow behind her back on the desk before Olivia stopped her with a hand to her shoulder. Olivia held Alex's curious gaze.

"You watch" Olivia said and slowly lowered herself on Alex's hand, fucking herself on her fingers. Alex moaned and her eyes focused on Olivia's center pulling up and coming down on her hand. Even when she was being fucked by Alex, Olivia still had all the control. And despite wanting to ravage Olivia's body, Alex liked it. Fuck, she loved it.

She continued to impale herself on Alex's fingers, rising and falling more quickly. Alex felt Olivia's inner walls tightening and knew she was close. Olivia's cries grew louder and her pace faster. She gripped Alex's shoulder painfully as she rode her hand. Alex continued to watch her fingers disappear inside Olivia all the while becoming wetter herself.

With a final push down, Olivia screamed out and collapsed against Alex, her head buried against her shoulder. Alex was amazed at the feeling of Olivia's walls flexing hard around her hand and wetness dripping to her wrist.

After a few moments, she slowly removed her fingers from Olivia eliciting a sharp intake of breath and moan from the brunette.

"Very nice detour, Alex, but I wasn't finished" she whispered, seeming to regain her strength.

Olivia pushed herself up to hover over Alex and moved one of her legs in between Alex's thereby straddling her right thigh. Her hand moved to Alex's center and dipped in tentatively. Alex arched her back and moaned loudly. She was more than primed after Olivia's performance and bit her tongue so she wouldn't beg.

"God, you're so wet." Olivia now began rubbing her clit in slow circles. "I almost don't want you to let you come so I can lick you all night" she rasped. Alex cried out in response.

"But I'm also dying to taste every last fucking drop of you as you come in my mouth." She finished the statement by dipping her head and dragging her tongue around Alex's ear as Alex nearly sobbed with need.

With that, she slid her body back down until she planted her feet back on the floor. She dragged her hands over Alex's chest as she went before stopping on her hips and pulling her to the edge of the desk roughly. Her hands slid down to her inner thighs, opening her.

She dipped her head and lashed her tongue out again sliding through her.

"Fuck, you taste so good."

Alex cried out again and grabbed the brunette head between her legs, threading her fingers in the soft hair and yanking it hard. Olivia returned her tongue to her clit and moaned causing vibrations that made Alex think she would come then and there. Before she could, Olivia let the bundle she was now sucking fall from her lips and licked it instead - soft, long licks. She then pushed her tongue downwards through her folds until she reached her opening. Olivia lapped the juices she found there, moaning, drawing in as much wetness into her mouth as she could. Alex grabbed her hair harder and bucked her hips which made Olivia to tighten her hold on her thighs.

She momentarily dipped her tongue in Alex's hot opening eliciting another cry from Alex but quickly pushed forward to her clit once again, this time with enough pressure to make Alex come and come hard. She wrapped her lips around the bundle and sucked it deeply into her mouth, flicking the tip with her tongue. Within seconds, Alex felt her body tighten and knew she was done. She screamed Olivia's name and her body seemed to explode as her orgasm took her. Olivia's tongue left her pulsing clit, replaced quickly with her thumb, and pushed deep inside Alex. Alex cried out at the welcome invasion and felt herself contract violently. Olivia's tongue felt incredible inside her. Alex's body continued to tremble and shudder as she rode out her orgasm.

When the contractions ebbed, Olivia slowly removed her tongue and true to her word, began lapping up Alex's juices. She was careful not to overstimulate her, licking around her opening and clit. Then she dropped her head down to Alex's thighs to lick off the wetness that had dripped down. After a few moments, she returned to Alex's still-wet center to clean her thoroughly with long licks up and down her slit with the flat of her tongue. Alex moaned at the feel of Olivia's mouth lapping up her juices. Before long, Olivia's tongue found her clit with more frequency and pressure and Alex felt herself creeping toward the edge again. Olivia sensed it too and focused her efforts on the tight bundle. With a few more licks, Alex came again, softly, in Olivia's mouth.

I may be dead, Alex thought, utterly exhausted. Her body settled into a low hum. She brought her arm up and rested the back of her hand against her forehead as she tried to focus on breathing.

Olivia had laid her head against Alex's thigh and caressed her other thigh lazily with her fingers.

After a deep sigh, Olivia lifted her head and pushed off the desk. She turned away from Alex and began searching for her clothes. Before she reached down for her jeans, she stretched her neck and back. Alex watched through half-closed lids as the muscles rippled underneath her taut, tan skin. Even with her hot, tight body clad only in bra and panties, Olivia was a vision of power and strength.

With energy she didn't even know she had, Alex pushed herself up and slid to the edge of the desk. She pulled the hem of her dress down and sat with her legs dangling over the desk edge. Olivia was putting on her t-shirt and still had not said a word.

What the fuck is she thinking right now? Alex wondered. Ugh, why do you care? she scolded herself. You enjoyed yourself and so did she, just let it go.

This mental sparring with herself was making Alex confused and uncomfortable. Finally, a thought came to Alex. Maybe Olivia controlled her in whatever the hell it was that they had now done twice but she certainly didn't have any power over her outside of that context. And she'd be damned if she let Olivia leave her vulnerable again.

She could play this game too, probably better than Olivia. With that, she pushed herself off the desk and began organizing her files, going about her nightly routine casually and with purpose. When she felt Olivia stop and begin to speak, she cut her off.

"You can close the door behind you" she said flatly, her back to Olivia.

After a substantial pause, Olivia walked to the front of the desk to retrieve her jacket. Alex felt her eyes on her but she kept her own engaged on the files she leafed through on her desk.

A moment later she heard the door click shut.


End file.
